An inflatable prosthesis for implantation in breast reconstruction or breast augmentation procedures is usually a thin wall container of a physiologically acceptable material such as silicone rubber. The container is preferably equipped with a valve that permits fluid to be introduced into or removed from the container after it has been implanted.
A prosthesis equipped with a particularly suitable valve is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,742. The valve of the patent comprises a double walled envelope which contains a self-sealing silicone gel. The envelope is secured to the inside wall of the container of the prosthesis. The container is inflated by passing a needle through the outer container wall, both of the walls of the envelope and the self-sealing gel to provide communication with the interior of the container. Inflating fluid is then introduced into the interior of the container through the needle or a replacement catheter. The valve of the patent functions extremely well; however, when the prosthesis is completely deflated, the wall of the container behind the valve could be damaged by the piercing needle causing the implated prosthesis to leak.